Abuse of Authority
by thebigianthead
Summary: Tony always wanted NCIS or his own name mentioned on the evening news or to be publicly recognized in some way after closing a case. Now he and Ziva are in the limelight, but it's for the wrong reason, and there are consequences.


This story takes place after the episode "Jet Lag." You don't need to know much of anything to read this story but here's a short ep recap. Tony and Ziva escorted a woman back to the US from Paris so she could testify in a federal case. On the plane a man was killed, a US Marshal I think, another became a prime suspect and a flight attendant/contract killer tried to kill the witness. While Ziva and Tony were out of the country, Gibbs and McGee had some intense moments and Gibbs was accidentally injured. This little story takes place shortly after everybody is back to work at the Navy yard.

Contains fairly mild profanity.

Disclaimer: The normal one. Somebody else owns everything NCIS and I am not getting anything.

Did this happen? Not that we saw on the show but this is the fan fiction world.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs admitted to being a little grumpy. He was tired of fielding or more accurately, ignoring, the same useless question. How's your shoulder? He was tired of listening to his team's banter, not all of it friendly or in good fun. And he was tired of being tired. Injuries always seemed to do that to him, especially as he'd gotten older. He'd been on his way out of the building for some much needed distraction and another cup of coffee when the Director summoned. Now he'd just been told that two of his team members would be gone for the next few days. Not even attempting to hide his disappointment, he carefully lowered his sore, aching body onto the chair in NCIS Director Leon Vance's office to take another look at the video that was quickly gaining viewers.

He leaned back gingerly, carefully moving his shoulder and readjusting his arm in the sling. His injury was still painful and the loss of movement and flexibility a little frustrating. The good news was the pain because it indicated minimal or no nerve damage, something the orthopaedist had been concerned about, and for that reason Gibbs knew he could handle hurting for the next few weeks. Halfway through the video he muttered, "Damn camera phones" remembering how DiNozzo had always wanted to make the news.

Vance half-glared, but it wasn't totally directed at Gibbs. The video ended and he started the amateur footage again, this time without the sound. "None of it should have happened," he barked at Gibbs, knowing full well the man had not been there but hoping he felt the same way.

Gibbs did feel the same way. DiNozzo had a tendency to walk the fine line between jerk and professional and Gibbs was close to believing the man would never change. Oh sure, he was a good investigator and had proven himself many times but that didn't mean there wasn't room for improvement. Ziva lacked a certain amount of compassion and tended to go for the jugular. She and Tony fed off each other and when one reacted, the other over-reacted, not always appropriately. Gibbs hoped that both would stay intense when needed but mellow out when it came to deading with people. On the plane things were tense but that didn't excuse what they'd done or more importantly how they had done it.

Gibbs knew the Director had to do something to address the incident but he didn't have to like it. The video continued as he asked, "Three days, Leon?"

"Yes, three days. And they better be grateful it's not three weeks. Or more." When the video got to a certain point he added, "SECNAV has heard from Justice about," and then he threw his hand out toward the screen "THAT." He watched Gibbs watch the video and added, "He's on pins and needles worrying about a lawsuit." The video ended and this time Vance did not restart it, switching off the screen instead. Both men had seen enough. More than enough. "They've already collected a few witness statements."

Ziva and DiNozzo had screwed up and not because they were caught on video, but because they had overreacted and handled the situation badly. A passenger on the plane had filed a complaint and had the backing of airline personnel and civilian witnesses. It had all been captured on a camera phone and then put out onto the internet for all to see... and judge. Vance wouldn't tell Gibbs, but he was worried about a morning program calling for an interview, especially if they got the complaining passenger on there too.

"Three days, Gibbs, and then we'll see." Leaving open the possibility of additional action.

Gibbs and McGee would work alone for three days and then everyone in the section would have to listen to the whining for another few days after Ziva and Tony got back. Resigned to being two short, Gibbs asked, "When do I lose 'em?" Already thinking about ways to nip the complaining in the bud, he had his attention diverted when Vance tossed the hard plastic electronic remote control onto the desk.

"Starting tomorrow, but they're both on desk duty for the rest of today. I don't want them anywhere near victims, witnesses or suspects." Then he grumbled loudly, "Especially suspects," and reached for the phone to get his administrative assistant to get the two of them up there.

Gibbs silently wished that the two would be gone immediately because he realized that for the rest of the day the two would gripe and sulk, sulk and gripe. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and even McGee would get in their two cents alternating between teasing and commiserating. None of it made for a good day at NCIS. Maybe they'd get a call so he and McGee could get out of there.

Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo hadn't been stopped at the desk outside the door. Usually they had to wait if even for only a minute, but something really important was going on. Were they being tasked with another undercover assignment or were they perhaps getting commendations for getting their witness to DC safely? Yeah, they'd done great work, had actually saved her life and collared the bad gal, and they deserved much more than praise. Feeling extremely confident they went inside the Director's office and found Gibbs sitting with Vance. The two men looked way too chummy to Ziva and Tony and they exchanged a quick knowing look, at least that's what they thought they were doing.

DiNozzo took the lead instead of waiting for the director. "Oh hey boss, McSnoopy was wondering what happened to you." DiNozzo flashed his white teeth in a quirky grin to both Vance and Gibbs and continued. "McWorry was wondering if you'd gone back to the doctor or something."

Everyone in the room knew that it hadn't been McGee wondering and Gibbs gave the immature man a somewhat withering look, his eyes glancing at Ziva for a second also. He hated DiNozzo's way of referring to Tim but had yet to break the man of the habit. McGee didn't seem to mind, or at least he didn't hate it and Gibbs didn't like to interfere unless something really messed with the team dynamic. DiNozzo hadn't gotten the message to shut up and had opened his mouth to speak again when Gibbs lifted an eyebrow. Luckily he didn't have to stop his "problem child" before Vance started in.

"DINOZZO." The Director spoke forcefully to get his attention, then said a little softer, "David."

After a slightly confused look between them, they looked Vance's way. From behind the desk covered in papers the director looked pissed off. Something was off. Should they be secretly hoping for a fire alarm or a bomb scare? Suddenly Ziva wanted to be anywhere else and DiNozzo seemed shocked that he'd been spoken to in that way. He almost opened his mouth until the expression on Vance's face suddenly stopped him cold. Would the man never learn? He turned his head to look at Gibbs and saw the same expression. Feeling the tension from Ziva, realization finally began to settle in. Uh oh rattled through his brain as he stole a quick look at his female partner wondering if she was wondering the same thing: Were they in trouble because of something they had done in Paris? Had someone seen their photos and gotten the wrong idea? Or perhaps it wasn't anything too impotant, like maybe someone overheard their friendly batter with McGee. Okay not exactly friendly, but not hateful.

Their musing was interrupted when Vance revealed the reason for their visit to his office. "I read your reports about what happened on the plane," and he picked up some of the papers only to slap them back onto the desk top. When the two didn't comment he react with anything except wide eyes he continued. "You both left something out."

Tony and Ziva quickly looked ta each other and then at Gibbs. The man looked a little tired with tightness around his eyes and a clenched jaw, but he didn't give anything away.

Clearly alarmed, Tony and Ziva looked at each other again, trying to communicate without words. Neither one wanted what should probably be a private discussion becoming public, especially with the bosses in the room. Secretly they hoped someone hadn't found out some of the more initimate details of their time in Paris and the two could feel two sets of eyeballs slicing into their personal space, though Gibbs and Vance weren't anywhere physically close to them. Wait, he said something happened on the plane. Whew. The plane, what happened on the plane? Told them everything, didn't we?

Vance's eyes flickered to Gibbs before he asked, "I take it you don't know what I'm talking about?" He was rewarded with raised eyebrows and blank looks, though blank didn't mean innocent. Sensing there might be something else, but not willing to pursue it right then, he retrieved the remote, clicked it and waved it at the screen telling them, "You want to tell me why you left out this part?" The picture was clear and the sound not muffled at all as the video revealed what happened on the plane.

"Nice technique there, Ziva," DiNozzo teased, grinning at her. Ziva had the good sense to at least look a little bit remorseful, though everyone in the room knew she was not and never would be sorry for putting the man in a choke hold. When DiNozzo didn't get a response from her, he looked back at his own image and muttered "I want a copy of this. I look good."

In a commanding tone Vance barked, "AGENT DINOZZO," and waited until the agent looked his way. "Officer David, Agent DiNozzo, you are both on desk duty for the remainder of the day."

Appearing shocked by the order, they looked at Gibbs who just shook his head, hoping they would get the message to keep quiet. Speaking right then would only make things worse because Gibbs knew that Vance would not hesitate to suspend them. The Director had to answer to the Secretary of the Navy and both were already pissed off.

Not wasting any time Vance elaborated. "You violated procedure, abused your authority and used unnecessary force. There was no courtesy. No professionalism."

With open mouths they again turned to Gibbs but received no joy. The man was not going to back them up.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, there will be a reprimand placed in your permanent jacket."

Looking outraged Tony loudly argued, "We had a dead air marshal and that guy was acting suspicious." He knew it would be a cold day somewhere before he ever received a commendation but right now all he cared about was his job. Another reprimand? This was not fair. If only he knew how many reprimands Gibbs and Vance had in their own files.

Ignoring DiNozzo, Vance continued. He looked right at Ziva who looked right back at him. "A reprimand will also be placed in your personnel file."

Ziva glared at Vance but didn't protest. All she could hope was that she would still be on track for citizenship and probationary agent status. The look on Vance's face had her worried but then a light appeared where there was none a moment ago.

"I still want you here." Meaning she still had a job and wasn't being shipped out of the country.

DiNozzo was livid because of the reprimand but also because Vance didn't tell him he was wanted. With an accusation in his mind and on the tip of his tongue he glared at Vance, who didn't look at him, wasting Tony's effort to protest. What the hell?

Vance had seen Tony's glare but made a point of looking at Gibbs instead, who looked satisfied. The younger agent would get over it. Now for the rest of it. Expecting a revolt from DiNozzo and perhaps Ziva too, he dropped the next bombshell. "You will both report to FLETC tomorrow at 7am."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from DiNozzo.

"A special refresher course for you Dinozzo and a special first time course for you David. For three days you will learn the time, place and application for the use of force. You will learn the legal issues as it relates to the use of force. You will learn control tactics including identifying when they are not necessary. You will review case files involving use of force. You will participate in practical exercises including role playing. You will pass the written exam."

Three days in probie training? Tony's face was beet red and Ziva looked like she could spit nails.

"You will learn and practice common courtesies and professionalism. You will participate in exercises related to respect and proper techniques for questioning victims, witnesses and suspects without restraining them. You will learn how to identify a threat."

The man on the plane had not been threatening anyone. He had no weapon. He had no obvious motive. He had not received any respect at all.

"As federal agents you had a duty to protect your witness and investigate the death of the marshal as it related to your witness but not while terrorizing passengers, being rude and abusing your authority."

Ziva's lips were crushed together as her mouth stayed clsoed. Tony's mouth on the other hand could catch flies.

Vance wanted Gibbs to input a little something. These two were his team members. "Gibbs?"

Sounding disappointed Gibbs added, "Amend your reports as soon as you get back to your desks. Then work on the cold case files."

Neither Ziva nor Tony responded. No "Yes Boss" or "Yes Gibbs." Nothing. Just seething silence.

Satisfied Vance then revealed. "There could still be a lawsuit filed and I don't need to tell you what that will involve. Now get out of my office. I don't want a peep from either one of you and you damn well better behave yourselves at FLETC."

Ziva turned to an obviously angry Tony and quietly asked, "A lawsuit? What does that mean?" He started to tell her but neither of them was moving toward the door yet.

"YOU have a question, David?"

The bark from Vance shocked her but she replied quickly and wisely. "No Director." Then she gave Tony a small push to get him to head out. They had been dismissed.

"Good."

The door closed and Vance walked over to his refreshment center. "You want anything?"

Still needing coffee and wanting to go for a short walk Gibbs responded with "No, thanks."

First the clink clink of ice cubes and then, "You think I'm being too hard on them?"

Without hesitation Gibbs replied honestly. "I wish I could say yes but the truth is the behavior they both displayed on the plane can easily become a habit."

"Yes it can."

Gibbs pulled his stiff body from the chair. He stood still for a moment until the pain eased and then walked to the door. "They'll be alright, Leon."

The door closed behind Gibbs and Vance took a large gulp of liquid from the glass. After swallowing, he announced "They better be" to an otherwise empty office.

******That's the end. That's all there is.*******


End file.
